


Dancing With A Stranger

by lovelyairi



Series: Mood/Experimental [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Exes, Kyungsoo downs shots when he really shouldn't, M/M, brief alcohol abuse, broken kaisoo, please drink responsibly and safely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: Kyungsoo isn't over Jongin yet





	Dancing With A Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Another mood piece  
> Very inspired by Dancing With A Stranger by Sam Smith Ft. Normani  
> I love this song <3

Kyungsoo sits on his second hand couch with a blank expression on his face. It was a Saturday night and his apartment was quiet, much too quiet. The hour was nearing midnight yet Kyungsoo couldn’t bring himself to sit on his bed let alone sleep on it. These last nights have been spent on the couch, his back suffered and though he didn’t actually get much rest at least it wasn’t the bed. The bed ridden with memories he was better off forgetting. The warmth was no longer there, clothes were still strewn around the bedroom but they only belonged to him. Everything in this apartment was his again, all but the memories they shared. Maybe some of them were left behind, abandoned like him. 

Rather than wallowing in self pity for another night Kyungsoo decides to go out. He doesn’t call up any friends, he doesn’t tell anyone where he was going because he could pity himself but when it came to others he’d hate nothing more. Kyungsoo throws on a pair of black jeans that accentuate his rear and he finds a sad excuse of a shirt that Baekhyun had tossed him as a joke one time. It was black but awfully tattered and beat up, rips and shreds in strategic places. Kyungsoo then throws on a pair of socks and he leaves the bedroom, not forgetting his wallet and keys. He doesn’t lift his eyes from the floor when he scuffles on his worn sneakers and he steps outside, shutting the door violently before he locked it. 

Tonight may be a night of forgetting but he wasn’t going to bring anyone home. 

He wasn’t going to make that mistake again.

The moment Kyungsoo passes through the doors of a dirty club down the street he makes his way to the bar. Kyungsoo doesn’t bat an eyelash when he orders four tequila shots. He swipes his card and gives the bartender a hefty tip before he begins downing the shots one by one. Kyungsoo doesn’t think about anything else as the tequila burns his throat. It makes his eyes tear up and he isn’t sure whether it’s the alcohol or those unwanted feelings of his. Kyungsoo stumbles when he stands and he doesn’t care, throwing himself into the crowd of people dancing to the electronic pop music. This club wasn’t his favourite in terms of music but then again he’d never been the type for clubs anyways. 

The last time he’d been to a club was due to mere desperation in avoiding a formal dinner with his parents. His friends had offered to bring him out for a night and Kyungsoo had been studious for his school years so he never really went to one. Opting to experience something new he was excitedly dragged along and like tonight he had one too many tequila shots. Kyungsoo finds himself in someone’s arms and he doesn’t know who it is. He doesn’t care to know who it is. He simply enjoys the attention in a drunken haze. A bitter smile on his lips at how familiar the situation is. The last time he had turned around and came face to face with- Jongin. Kyungsoo pauses when he sees the person that’s been haunting him for the past few days.

For a moment Kyungsoo can’t look away. The sight of his ex makes his heart clench and he decides to take advantage of his attention. He wanted to show that he was doing fine without Jongin, that it wasn’t killing him every minute he was awake. Kyungsoo lets the stranger touch his abdomen, sweaty palms splayed across his stomach as they swayed. He lets the stranger touch him the way he’d let Jongin touch him the night they met.  Kyungsoo watches as Jongin makes his way onto the dancefloor and he pauses a few steps away from him, holding onto the nearest stranger before he started dancing with her. The girl enjoys the attention but Jongin’s eyes haven’t left him.

Kyungsoo attempts to keep a beat and he knows that Jongin is mocking him. He’d never been the best dancer. Unable to properly move his body unless alcohol was introduced to his system. Even now his steps are out of tune and his body rolls are sloppy. Jongin on the other hand had always been fluid like water, maybe that was why Kyungsoo was never able to grasp him. They’d spent multiple nights in what used to be their shared apartment dancing together, laughing whenever Kyungsoo stumbled. Smiling together as Jongin whispered the count and guided Kyungsoo through the movements. A memory so tender was now tainted by a club scene. 

Kyungsoo tries to remember what he came here for. He knows that Jongin frequents this club. He knew that he wanted to feed the empty feeling inside of him by making Jongin jealous. He tries. He tries his best to appear nonchalant. He tries his best to appear as though he was completely over Jongin. But he couldn’t do what Jongin was doing. He couldn’t look at the stranger the same way he looked at his ex. The touch on his skin made him feel dirty not excited like Jongin’s did. Everything was about Jongin Jongin Jongin. Perfect Jongin with his perfect hair and gorgeous features. His expressive eyes and his mind so intelligent it made Kyungsoo see things in new ways. Jongin who wasn’t his anymore. Jongin’s face becomes bleary through a mask of tears and Kyungsoo can’t handle it a second longer. 

So he runs. Just like he always does.

  
And like the times before, Jongin doesn’t follow him.

Not anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just needed to write aimlessly for a bit  
> Thank you for reading!  
> \- Airi  
> P.S. The formatting got a lil funky at the end ;;


End file.
